


Twilight

by Starlight_Daylight



Series: Hummelholidays 2017 Prompts [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, hummelholiday 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: Kurt thought he was going to watch his all-time favourite vampire, werewolf movie but clearly, Sebastian isn’t cultured enough for the greatness of it.





	Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost from my Tumblr! (kurtbastian-land.tumblr.com)

Rolling his eyes as he watched the man in front of him, folded his arms as a sign of refusal to take a seat.

“You’re really going to be difficult right now?” Sebastian asked, without a look of impressiveness on his face, “on our first date, really?”

Kurt’s original stance, faltered slightly when Sebastian pointed out a fact that he kinda forgot. But refusing to back down, especially when it involves ruining his new outfit, Kurt snapped back.

“I’m not making us stay here, unlike someone,” Kurt snorted as he gestured at the opened mat on the ground, with a picnic basket and Sebastian’s jacket on it, acting as a temporary weight until the two men settle down on it, “and trying to force me to sit on that mat - which I’m pretty sure hasn’t been cleaned out in awhile, when I’m wearing my new outfit.”

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose as he struggled to keep his temper in check. It doesn’t help that he was working against time right now and it was their first official date and he wasn’t going to ruin it by starting an argument.

“Babe,” Sebastian protested, whining slightly as he decided to change tactics to win Kurt over, “I said I wanted to watch twilight with you.”

Kurt couldn’t help but gag a little at the act Sebastian was putting up. Patting the man on his cheek lightly, “Bas, I’m going to puke. You can stop trying to act cute to win me over.”

“And I thought you meant the movie with the vampire and hot werewolves! You know, in the comforts of your home!” Kurt argued, “I wouldn’t be wearing anything close to this to a park if I knew you meant like the sky twilight!”

Breathing out hot air, Sebastian glanced behind Kurt, seeing that the sun was already beginning to set, he mumbled under his breath, “sorry babe, I don’t mean to get this physical on the first date but…”

In a flash, Kurt found himself stumbling to the ground but not really the ground but kinda on a person that happened to also be a Sebastian. Obviously bewildered at the last few seconds of his life, Kurt managed to refocus his eyes to the sky in front of him. The once blue sky was slowly filled with clouds in shades of purple - specifically lavender and indigo, covering up the first stars of the night as the ball of light slowly sank into the horizons.

“Wow,” Kurt breathed out at the sight in front of him. He felt Sebastian placed his chin on his shoulder, effectively placing his head next to his, arms wrapping around his waist.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Sebastian softly murmured, sending chills down Kurt’s back when he felt a breath of warm air on his neck.

The two sat in comfortable silence as they watched hues of pink and purple in the sky slowly faded away into the night sky. Nothing but their quiet breathing and crickets chirping, Kurt turned around slightly to look at Sebastian. Running his fingers through the latter’ hair, Kurt gave him a soft smile, “that was breathtaking Sebastian. Thank you for bringing me here for our first date.”

“No regrets for your outfit?” the latter teased as he tightly hugged the latter when he felt a slight breeze in the air.

Kurt noticed that their sitting position was not solely because of Sebastian’s obsession with touch but it also allowed him to sit back comfortably without having to do so on a tree and that was also sitting on Sebastian’s jacket that protected his jeans from the mat caked with slight mud and dirt.

Snuggling closer to the warmth Sebastian is providing, Kurt shook his head and he laughed slightly under his breath, “not with you protecting them.”


End file.
